1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for determining the moment when competitors in a race are passing the finishing line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the methods of electronic timing, a very accurate determination of competition times is possible. What is critical, however, in many cases, is the exact determination of the moment when the finishing line is passed. This is so, above all, when several competitors are participating at the same time in a race, for instn. in a car race. It may happen that several competitors are passing the finishing line within a short distance of each other in an overlapping manner so that it cannot be readily determined which moment of passing the finishing line should be attributed to which competitor. While, after all, the accurate moment can be determined by a photo-finish, the evaluation always takes some time. Alternatively, the use of a light barrier extending along the finishing line only gives an information about the passing of the first competitor in case of a nearly simultaneous passing of several competitors. If light barriers are mounted vertically to the racing course, a bridge at the end of the racing course must be erected. In car races, such a bridge is a danger for the competitors and it gives an obstruction of visibility for the spectators. Moreover, it is a disadvantage of light barriers that the light transmitters and light receives may become dirty and that manipulations and interferences can be expected from third parties.
It is the object of the invention to provide a device of the type mentioned at the outset hereof which permits an exact determination of the moment when competitors in a race are passing the finishing line even if the finishing line is passed nearly at the same time, interferences and manipulations by third parties being practically excluded.